


The Sweet-tooth and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Ice Cream, Kids, Sharing, Wolf Derek Hale, kid AU, or at least stiles is a kid, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski have a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet-tooth and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at a front view instead of profile. Very tricky. I have a tumblr, ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, and as always I do take drawing requests so if you want me to draw you something either leave me an ask or put it in the comments!

 


End file.
